Damn that Uzumaki
by Mirajane Ryuu-Darkwings
Summary: He remembered showing Mito his human form. She had said he looked like her Hashirama.  When he had reluctantly showed his true form to Kushina, she had stated that he looked like her Minato. What will Naruto say? FEMnarukyuubi/Kurama. EDITED


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**onesided sasuke/naruto (fem)**

**kurama/naruto (fem)**

* * *

><p><strong>Damn that Uzumaki<strong>

Yet again, she was slipping through his clawed fingers. But what could he do? Nothing. She wasn't his. Never was, never will be.

The little ball of sunshine, smiling so brightly now. He felt suffocated by that smile. Yet, he couldn't be angry. He wouldn't. He had no right to stop this.

He would only watch from the sidelines, protecting her, guarding her, like he always did. This…was his fate.

Fate..

He of all beings knew it existed.

He even tried meddling with it. This was why he was here in the first place.

Who where the Biiju? Not 'what', but 'who'. Many didn't even think of them as creatures that had a soul. But they were all wrong. The tailed beasts were just as human as shinobi. They weren't abnormal beings from Hell that were only just Chakra. Whoever made that shit up was a blind conceited man.

They were beings with a soul, and bodies. Yes, bodies. For they had two. Their biiju form, and their human form. And both were real, unlike the Henge those stupid human used.

He and his brothers and sisters always had human forms. They just never used it after their old man's death.

After all, what was the need? None at all. They all knew their destiny, somewhat.

All of them where to be sealed inside puny humans, then, one day, become one again.

That day had come, just as the Rikudou Sannin had predicted. They had joined again, and fought. In the end, after the enemy was destroyed, they had split again., not wishing to live and breathe as one single being. No. in all the years they lived, they each had experienced their own things. And all of them, in a way, loved their containers.

His brother Shukaku even returned to his previous jinchuuriki willingly.

And he, he just stayed with her. For one, he didn't want to leave. For two, he couldn't. The seal was too strong now, especially now that he had willingly helped her out and teamed up with her.

He had befriended her, but that didn't make him happy. Not one bit.

But he knew there was nothing to expect.

He remembered showing Mito his human form. She had said he looked like her Hashirama.

When he had reluctantly showed his true form to Kushina, she had stated that he looked like her Minato.

And even to him, it hurt. True, he didn't like his two previous jinchuuriki in the way he was fond of this yellow sunshine…but it still hurt his pride to be compared to humans. Mortals.

He didn't like that.

Funny, how both Mito and Kushina never took any interest in him, aside from being a chakra provider.

But she, Naruto..she had acknowledged him from the very start, that day she was thrown off the cliff to summon Gamabunta, that damned toad that kicked him a few times the day he attacked the village.

He didn't know why she did it then. Maybe it was because of her own treatment in the village at that time? He never asked her.

But one thing was true. She had sparked his interest.

And he tried to fight it off, trying to hurt her, tear her limbs off every time she entered his domain, trying to force her to lose control, pushing all his hate into her whenever she used his chakra.

It never worked.

It was as if she was fighting him back. Being pushed by two sides wasn't the best feeling.

But his anger only grew to hatred. He hated the insolent brat so much.

Yet he had frantically sent chakra to her when she nearly died in the hands of Kabuto, and later, Sasuke.

That Uchiha bastard…

Later, the hate just..vanished.

She always came to him, even if he pretended to be asleep, or growling at her to get out. She stayed, talked it out and left. But he always listened, no matter what he did to excuse it.

He had grown very fond of her.

And when she had harnessed his power..he was proud. That was the first time he wanted to shift to his original form, to smile at her like a human would.

But the war was raging, and Kushina was also there. He just couldn't rid the girl of a chance to know her parent.

After all, he was the reason, even if not the direct one, that they were dead.

He had realized during the war that what he felt towards her wasn't just protectiveness, nor just caring, or just keeping his vessel safe. No. just why did that idiot brother of his have to open his mouth and sate bluntly that he was in love with his own jinchuuriki? Why?

Stupid Shukaku. And Saiken had only added oil to it, stating that he was in denial, and he knew that well, living with a jinchuuriki who was in denial of his feelings towards his female student.

Damn that Utakata brat as well.

Damn them all.

He knew he couldn't say anything. He could only watch.

Which was why he currently had his ears strained to pick up the sounds outside.

The Uchiha brat, was courting her. And he was powerless to stop it.

He turned off the connection to the outside world. It was too much.

He gritted his teeth.

Damn it all! Damn fate! Damn Uzumaki!

"Hey, Fuzzbut…oy Kurama-teme!", she yelled. He opened one lazy eye to glare at her. if she was here to tell him how happy she was that the one who stole her first kiss loved her, he wouldn't listen, hell no. It hurt as it was. He didn't want anymore pain, especially when he could do nothing.

For an almighty nine tailed demon, he was pathetic.

Just why…did he have to act like a harmonic 16 year old anyway?

Damn that Uzumaki.

He watched her sit cross legged in front of the cage and look down at the water.

"Teme…just told me that he loves me. But..i don't know why, I don't believe it. I mean, I heard the other day what he was talking about. You know, the clan restoration act thing? I think he just wants me as his first wife to bear his children. Kurama, I don't want that. I never even loved him. Sure he stole my kiss but…I only see him as a friend"

He just grunted, making her stare accusingly at him.

Why though? It wasn't like it was his fault.

"I refused him."

He raised his head, slowly.

She refused him? Good, smart vessel.

Hm, maybe, just maybe this time, he would risk it? After all, he had nothing left. The seal that bound them together had a small quirk to it. When she died, he would die as well.

So why not try, just one more time..

"Naruto, come closer."

She obeyed and came foreword to the bars.

He closed his eyes and felt his own crimson chakra seep around him. He reappeared as a boy in his late teens, with spiked bloodred hair, cascading in a straight wave all the way down to his knees. He looked down. True, his taste in clothing hadn't changed. The cream and white yukata hugging his body fit well, the wide sleeves giving him more room. He also had red pants hugging his legs. Shukaku and him where the only ones of the 9 who looked like teens, until they got laid (which never happened before). He never really wondered why.

He put a bare foot on the watery ground and moved through the bars, standing right in front of her, smirking.

She was gaping like a fish.

He smirked ferally, outlining his own thick crimson whisker marks and slitted grey eyes. The color of it varied. When he was angry, they were red, when he was calm, they where light green. Right now he was excited and a bit nervous. That was why the usual white of the excitement was mixed with the dark grey of the nervous.

"What..", she whispered, head tilted to the right.

"This is and always was my form. Every tailed beast has it."

A long silence followed. But he enjoyed it in a way, observing her every move, every quirk of her brow and every small shake her fingers made.

"You.."

_There it goes again. If she tells me I look like Uchiha…_

"You look like a total bishe, ttebayo!", she exclaimed, laughing.

His eye twitched in annoyance.

Damn her.

Bishie? She really was an idiot.

But her next action surprised him so much that he stilled for a few seconds.

She had hugged him.

Finally realizing what it was, he quickly decided to return the hug..his own, special way.

Grabbing her small waist, he hoisted her up and kissed her fully on the lips, much to the utter shock of his little blonde.

Oh yes, she was his. He was never letting go of her.

Now, the only problem was to get out of the seal without harming her or himself.

Damn.

Damn that Uzumaki.

Damn that Namikaze..

Damn Fate!

* * *

><p>Naruto flashed through some handseals and slammed her palm on the ground.<p>

"Hijutsu, Fuin Kuchiyose!"

A boy about 17 with sandy blonde, abnormally long hair which was tied in a loose ponytail kicked his in the stomach, hard, making her fly back. Something red flew from her back and landed a few feet away, forming itself into the shape of a man. After glaring at the chains enveloping his body and connecting him to his blonde, h e caught her easily and placed her back on her feet.

"It went well. Congradulations, Hokage-sama"

Naruto turned to glare at the new voice.

"Of course Kazekage-sama….did you doubt my abilities as a fuiinjutsu master? Tch, Gaara teme, I can easily kick your ass again you know!"

The redhead and his sandy haired partner just laughed.

"Oy, Naruto.."

She turned around, a sheepish look on her face.

"Sorry, Kurama…here."

She handed him a simple white rope, which the older boy tool and quickly wrapped his long red hair in a high ponytail, making some of the spiky bangs frame his face.

"Inconvenient, right? Getting long hair to replace the tails. ", snickered the blonde male.

"Shut up Shukaku, or I will eat your fiancé", he snarled.

"No touching my Temari!"

"Then shut your trap you brainless twit of a brother!"

"Don't tell me what to do, you sorry excuse of a kit!"

"Is that all you can come up with? Idiot…"

"Ne Gaara….they ready don't look like the almighty Ichibi no Shukaku and Kyuubi no Kitsune.."

"True, they are acting more like you and Uchiha."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, ttebayo!"

* * *

><p><strong>the end? xD review please<strong>

**i liked a pic in deviantart once, where kurama in his human form was ting uo his long hair in a ponitail. t looked cool. so you can say...this is based of that pic or smth of the sort lol. hope kurama wasnt too ooc...**


End file.
